Bleu et noir
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Recueil de one shot sur la profonde amitié qui lie Juvia Lockser, mage d'eau et Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer d'acier. Car si l'amour est important dans une vie, l'amitié ne l'est pas moins. /Label SPPS/. Pairing Gajeel x Juvia x Le personnage que je rajouterais au fil des chapitres.
1. Anniversaire, en apparence seulement

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnages ni lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Parce que j'adore la relation qu'ont ces deux-là, même si elle n'est pas vraiment mise en valeur dans le manga/anime. Petit spoil du chapitre 340, mais vraiment tout petit. NB: Merci à Namuria pour ses remarques pertinentes! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Anniversaire, en apparence seulement.**

La fête pour le retour triomphant des mages de Fairy Tail avait durée jusqu'au petit matin.

Juvia s'était assoupie sur une table, et s'était recouverte avec sa cape pour se protéger du froid. Elle se réveilla péniblement, chercha Grey Fullbuster du regard et quand elle l'aperçu, elle sourit. Celui-ci était endormi en croix sur une table, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son boxer noir. Il était vrai que l'on pouvait se poser des questions, quant à sa connaissance parfaite des sous-vêtements du mage de glace, mais toute la guilde connaissait la garde-robe de Grey-sama de par sa fâcheuse habitude de se déshabiller à tout bout de champs et Juvia ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Elle se sentait vaseuse et avait besoin d'une douche. En soupirant, elle se leva, récupéra sa cape qui avait glissée et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, elle était de retour à la guilde, propre comme un sous neuf et changée. Elle avait pris la première robe qui lui était tombée sous la main dans sa penderie et avait observé le résultat d'un œil critique devant son miroir en pied. L'ensemble était plutôt sage, mais la longue robe détenait un secret qui ne se dévoilait que lorsque la mage d'eau marchait. Elle avait souri béatement en imaginant Grey-sama bouche bée devant ce caprice de la couturière et avait levé les yeux vers son visage afin de se regarder dans la glace.

Ces grands jeux avaient été riches en enseignements et rebondissements, et elle comptait bien les mettre à profit. Le souvenir de la mort de Grey-sama passa fugacement devant ses yeux et elle secoua la tête, comme pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle ne laissera pas cela se produire, ni pour lui, ni pour ses autres camarades de Fairy Tail. Elle se fixa, d'un air décidé avant de se rendre compte de sa coiffure. Elle s'était rasée les jambes et pour y voir clair sans avoir à se mouiller les cheveux, elle les avait coiffés en une queue de cheval qui lui retombait entre les omoplates.

Ça lui allait plutôt pas mal, constata-telle, en tournant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre pour juger de l'effet produit. Moui… Elle les laisserait comme ça pour aujourd'hui, mais elle ramena tout de même une mèche de l'arrière pour la faire passer autour de l'élastique puis la faire retomber devant, lui faisant en même temps une frange. Elle pouvait partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Juvia marchait à travers la ville de Magnolia, d'excellente humeur malgré son manque de sommeil. Elle flânait dans les rues, s'émerveillant de choses qu'elle ignorait en temps normal, comme le miroitement de l'eau dans le chenal ou la lumière solaire qui jouait à cache-cache avec un chaton grâce à une feuille d'arbre remuante.

Toute contente, elle marchait vers la guilde et rencontra avec plaisir son ancien camarade de guilde, à Phantom Lord : Gajeel Redfox. Celui-ci l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle lui rendit son salut avec un grand sourire et ils marchèrent côtes à côtes.

" Oye. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Hein ? s'étonna la bleue.

— Tu souris comme une idiote depuis tout à l'heure, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le mage d'acier d'une voix bourrue.

— Juvia sourit parce qu'elle est heureuse, c'est tout. » répondit-elle en continuant à sourire tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la guilde qui était revenue à la vie durant l'absence de la bleue.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le fond de la salle, à la table de Gajeel et Juvia s'assit en compagnie du dragon slayer d'acier.

" Tu me suis maintenant ? Demanda Gajeel.

— Mais non voyons, le détrompa Juvia. Juvia voudrait simplement demander un service à Gajeel-kun, s'il veut bien aider Juvia. dit-elle au mage qui se mit à la dévisager suspicieusement.

— Je te préviens. S'il s'agit du glaçon sur patte, ne comptes pas sur moi, Juvia. C'est déjà assez humiliant de te voir le suivre partout comme un petit chien, pour en plus te donner un coup de main avec cet handicapé du bulbe ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Non, non ! se récria la belle en regardant nerveusement dans la direction dudit mage pour savoir s'il avait entendu Gajeel. Manifestement non, puisqu'il était en train de faire de la glace pour soulager le mal de crane de Lucy, ce qui fit grincer des dents la bleue qui se tourna et chuchota. Non, il ne s'agit pas de Grey-s… de Grey. Se reprit-elle. C'est que… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle hésitait visiblement à poursuivre et se dandinait sur son siège, ce qui commençait à agacer sérieusement Gajeel qui mordit férocement dans un bout de métal apporté il y avait quelques instants par Mira-san.

Il était agacé par son comportement, certes. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se mettre en colère après la mage d'eau, même du temps où ils étaient à Phantom Lord, ce qui était incompréhensible à l'époque. Depuis, Gajeel avait compris qu'il aimait beaucoup la mage d'eau et que c'était réciproque. Elle avait souffert de la répulsion des autres, mais n'avait jamais perdu sa douceur et cette souffrance l'avait rendue forte. A Phantom, elle était la seule avec qui il parlait normalement, mis à part Maître José, mais lui, c'était pour d'autres raisons.

S'ils étaient restés à Phantom, ils auraient très bien pu sortir ensemble. Ils étaient forts l'un comme l'autre, ils s'appréciaient et se respectaient mutuellement. Mais ils avaient quittés la guilde sombre pour ensuite intégrer cette guilde de fous dans laquelle ils se sentaient maintenant compris et acceptés.

Makarov l'avait approché à la suite de leur défaite, pour lui proposer d'entrer à Fairy Tail, mais c'était le fait que Juvia l'ait intégrée avant lui qui l'avait décidé car il avait confiance en son jugement. Maintenant ils n'auraient plus aucune opportunité d'être ensemble car ils avaient chacun trouvés une autre personne qui avait une valeur particulière pour eux. Lui avait sa crevette et elle, son idiot.

Mais si ce n'était pas pour le mage de glace qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide, alors qui ?

« Bon alors ? Tu craches le morceau ? La secoua-t-il, et elle sursauta.

— C'est que…aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de Totomaru-kun et comme Roméo-kun a dit à Juvia qu'il avait une école en ville…

— Laisses-moi deviner, tu voudrais que je t'accompagne pour lui trouver un cadeau ? railla le mage.

— Juvia a déjà son cadeau, mais si Gajeel-kun veut lui en prendre un de sa part, Juvia peut l'aider à choisir. » répondit-elle ingénue à un Gajeel qui s'étouffait, alors que Lily qui venait d'arriver entamait son premier kiwi assis à leur table.

Le chat leva les yeux sur le dragon slayer, mais quand Gajeel le vit avec son air réprobateur, il n'y tint plus. Il se leva, entrainant Juvia à sa suite et sortit d'un pas rageur sous les yeux curieux de la guilde. Panther Lily, lui, leva le pouce en direction de Makarov qui sourit, un air mystérieusement satisfait sur le visage.

Quand Natsu se réveilla en sursaut et hurla à Gajeel qu'il lui mettait une pâtée quand il le voulait, tout le monde soupira. Etonné de ne pas voir le dragon slayer alors que Lily était à présent sur le comptoir avec Makarov, le dragon slayer de feu alla lui demander des nouvelles de son _frère_ _mage_.

« Dis, Lily, il est où Gajeel ?

— Parti avec Juvia.

— Avec Juvia ? s'étonna Natsu en demandant confirmation à Grey, puisque Lucy et Levy lisaient tranquillement à une table derrière lui.

— Oui, avec Juvia. lui confirma Grey avec une fausse bonne humeur.

— Comment ça se fait ? continua Natsu sans aucun égard pour Grey qui croquait ses glaçons en toisant son verre d'eau d'un air mauvais.

— Ils avaient quelque chose à faire. répondit le chat noir. Un truc en rapport avec un cadeau, je n'en sais pas plus. » Termina le chat.

Natsu haussa les épaules et claqua l'arrière de la tête de Grey qui plongea dans son verre.

« Tu la laisses partir comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Grey qui le regardait l'air furibond. Et après il est comme ça… Natsu se joignit les mains et se mit à singer un mage de glace paniqué, pour le plus grand bonheur des mages présents. _Juvia ! Juvia ! Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Juvia, je viens te cher…_ » Natsu n'eut jamais le temps de terminer son imitation puisque Grey lui avait sauté dessus et qu'ils avaient démarrés une nouvelle bagarre made in Fairy Tail.

_T_T'_

Totomaru écumait de rage.

' _Ces enfoirés de Twilight Ogre ne reculent devant aucunes bassesses !_ '

En effet, les mages de l'ancienne guilde la plus puissante de Magnolia avaient suivi Romeo pour se venger de l'affront que leur avait fait Fairy Tail en les ridiculisant aux éliminatoires du Daimatô Enbu.

Ils étaient entrés par effraction dans sa maison et les acculaient maintenant dans le fond de la dépendance de la maison, maintenant reconvertie en salle de classe. Le mage de feu avait les mains liées. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie à l'intérieur car il risquait de blesser ses élèves qui se tenaient derrière lui. Seul, lui, Roméo et un autre élève du nom de Marcus se dressaient entre eux et leurs agresseurs qui étaient en train de se gausser de leur situation. Ses deux élèves étaient presque à court de magie et lui ne pouvait pas attaquer. Il allait tenter une sortie quelque peu désespérée lorsqu'une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années retentit fortement.

« Testuryu no tekken ! »

Un pilier d'acier rencontra bruyamment la mâchoire du mage qui était le plus près de la porte et la silhouette de Gajeel d'acier se découpa à contre-jour dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Totomaru soupira de soulagement. Si Gajeel se maîtrisait, il pourrait tous les mettre KO sans endommager la maison, maison qu'il avait eu du mal à payer, soi-dit en passant, et il détesterait avoir donné tous ces jewels pour rien.

Un rire familier se fit entendre dans la maisonnette et fit sourire Totomaru. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu ce rire si reconnaissable du dragon d'acier, ce fameux '_Gehee_' qui faisait trembler les couards dans les chaumières ? Il se savait plus, mais il était heureux de l'entendre en ce moment.

Tout à sa nostalgie, il ne vit que trop tard les mages de Twilght se retourner en bloc et attaquer par surprise l'homme en noir qui fit semblant d'être surpris. Mais celui qui fut le plus surpris fut encore une fois Totomaru qui vit, incrédule, un cercle bleu se former par terre, entourant les pieds du dragon pour s'élever dans les airs en formant des lames d'eau triangulaires, cristallines et aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs.

Ebahi, le mage de feu retira le bras qu'il avait placé devant ses yeux pour les protéger. Il connaissait aussi cette magie, pour avoir souvent combattu aux côté de leur manieuse. Ainsi, Juvia-chan était là, elle aussi. Elle entra lentement dans la maisonnette, en faisant bien attention de ne marcher sur personne ce faisant et lui adressa un timide sourire, comparé à celui goguenard de Gajeel qui se tenait à son côté, les bras croisés.

Il leur sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'enjamber les corps des mages hors services pour donner l'accolade à Gajeel et serrer Juvia dans ses bras, puis il les présenta à ses élèves qui, mis à part Roméo, les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Les enfants, je vous présente des amis à moi. Nous formions une équipe, avant, mais ils font partis de Fairy Tail, maintenant. Voici Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer de l'acier et Juvia Lockser, la femme océan. » Termina-t-il avant de s'excuser auprès de ses anciens amis pour renvoyer les élèves chez eux, Roméo traina un peu, mais fini par partir avec la promesse de Juvia qu'ils pourraient s'entrainer ensemble, un de ces quatre. Promesse qui faisait rire le mage de feu alors qu'ils s'installaient en terrasse pour prendre un thé pour lui et Juvia et un rouage de machine quelconque que Gajeel avait emmené. Totomaru décida qu'il était temps de les taquiner.

« Alors vous avez enfin fini par vous mettre ensemble ? Demanda-t-il, tandis que Juvia et Gajeel recrachaient ce qu'ils avaient en bouche. Gracieusement pour Juvia et bruyamment pour Gajeel, son bout de métal ayant atterri dans la tasse de Totomaru qui riait aux éclats. Non, sérieux. J'ai vu les combats aux jeux. Chapeau bas, vous avez assuré. Les félicita-t-il.

— Bah, c'était rien du tout. dit Gajeel.

— C'était un travail d'équipe. compléta Juvia en souriant.

— Et alors, les amours ? demanda encore le mage de feu.

— Euh. Juvia… dit Juvia en se dandinant, à son habitude pendant que Gajeel pestait dans son coin.

— Juvia est amoureuse d'un idiot qui la fuit comme la peste. commença Gajeel.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Grey-sama ne fuit pas Juvia !

— Et que fait-il ? Il aime te montrer son dos ? la railla-t-il encore, tandis que la mage prenait un air digne en détournant la tête.

— Au moins Grey-sama connait les sentiments de Juvia pour lui. Pas comme Gajeel-kun qui se contente de rougir devant Levy-san, sans rien dire d'autre que des choses vexantes. » se défendit Juvia en faisant rougir le dragon. L'autre ex-phantom, lui n'en finissait plus de rire.

Il avait fait équipe avec eux, mais n'avait jamais fait attention au fait que ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien pour un gars et une fille qui ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient marrants et Totomaru regretta fugacement de ne pas s'être un peu plus intéressé à eux pendant tout ce temps. Sa vie aurait pu être plus plaisante.

Il aurait pu entrer à Fairy Tail, mais l'idée de revoir Natsu Dragneel, celui qui lui avait infligé une défaite si cinglante, lui faisait pousser des boutons. Mais maintenant, après sept ans, il pouvait passer l'éponge, non ? Et puis, il ne serait pas perdu, puisque ces deux-là serait là aussi. Pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui faire des missions, il pourrait sûrement le faire avec Juvia, puisqu'elle faisait ses missions en solo, d'après ce qu'il savait. Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Quant au dragon slayer de feu… Il sentait que celui-ci ne lui avait pas tout montré. Ce serait intéressant de combattre à nouveau contre lui. Sa décision prise, il allait en informer ses deux anciens camarades, puisqu'ils étaient sûrement venus dans ce but, Makarov étant déjà venu lui parler mais il lui avait opposé une fin de non-recevoir. Il avait donc dû penser qu'envoyer deux anciens camarades de guilde pour le convaincre marcherait mieux, ce qui se vérifiait, après tout.

Il leva les mains pour couper court à la chamaillerie qui menaçait de se transformer en dispute s'il n'intervenait pas.

« Allons, allons. C'est bon, vous avez gagné, je me rends. dit-il.

— HEIN ? répliquèrent les deux autres étonnés.

— Je viens de vous le dire, je me rends. Je veux bien intégrer Fairy Tail. dit-il d'un air magnanime.

— De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Gajeel étonné, tandis que Juvia ne pipait mot.

— Vous n'êtes pas venus pour ça ? demanda Totomaru, désorienté.

— On est venu pour te donner tes cadeaux pour ton anniversaire, idiot. Enfin, Juvia est venu pour ça. Moi je suis venu pour l'accompagner parce qu'elle ne voulait pas venir seule. » Se justifia le mage d'acier en balançant leurs cadeaux, à Juvia et lui sur la table, tandis que Totomaru observait les cadeaux sans comprendre avant de se rappeler qu'effectivement, aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Il se gratta la tête, embarrassé à présent.

Juvia, qui n'avait rien dit, prit la parole en sentant que Gajeel lui donnait un coup de pieds sous la table.

« Mais la proposition de Maître Makarov tient toujours. Et si tu souhaites te joindre à nous, la porte t'est grande ouverte ! Tu pourrais même faire équipe avec Juvia, comme avant. » termina-t-elle, debout, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres en tournant sur elle-même, tandis que les deux hommes la regardaient avec des expressions mitigées.

Totomaru pensait qu'elle était vraiment à tomber avec sa robe bleue fendue sur le côté qui moulait son corps finement musclé, laissant apparaître une longue jambe galbée et sa queue de cheval qui dansait dans son dos.

Gajeel pensait quant à lui que cette foutue guilde l'avait vraiment pervertie.

Elle était devenue retorse comme… ce vieux nain qui leur servait de maître.

A quelques lieues de l'endroit où se trouvaient les anciens mages de Phantom Lord, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, Maître Makarov se senti bizarre, comme si on parlait de lui quelque part.

Soudain, il éternua bruyamment avant de se réceptionner plus ou moins bien sur le sol de la guilde, là où l'avait projeté son éternuement.

Lily, quant à lui, laissa échapper un rire curieusement semblable à celui du dragon noir.

* * *

**NdlA :** J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	2. Interview pour le Weekly Sorcerer

_NdlA :__ Bonjour ! Voilà un OS écrit pour le concours nommé « Interview » du forum Fairy's Fan. Il est plus long que prévu, mais l'idée était là, alors la voilà. SPOILER : Episode 163 et Arc Grands jeux magiques. Bonne lecture !_

Disclaimer: Aucuns personnages, ni lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei !

* * *

**Interview pour le **_**Weekly Sorcerer**_

Il marchait d'un pas dansant, faisant voleter frénétiquement le tissu attaché à ses coudes qui flottait dans son dos et qui démontrait son excitation. Il avait hâte d'arriver à destination pour accomplir sa mission, même s'il était tout de même quelque peu inquiet de l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Ces mages n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience, mais il y avait une personne dans le groupe qu'il devait interviewer, à qui il devait présenter ses plus plates excuses avant toute chose.

Des années auparavant, lorsque la guilde de Phantom Lord avait été dissoute, il s'était retrouvé sans travail, désœuvré et avec pour seule compagnie, un mage aveugle pleurnichard. C'était donc avec plaisir et une surprise non dissimulée, qu'il avait accueilli l'émissaire du célèbre magazine pour mages qui était venu pour lui proposer un travail occasionnel :

Interviewer des mages à l'approche difficile.

Réputé mage de rang S, Monsieur Sol pouvait se targuer de pouvoir approcher les pires mages pour leur poser des questions indiscrètes et s'en tirer vivant.

Preuve avait été faite lors de son interview du maitre de la guilde de Sabertooth, interview dont il s'était remis avec seulement trois mois de soins intensifs et des révélations fracassantes concernant la relation auparavant secrète, qu'entretenait la fille dudit Maître avec le dragon de la lumière, blondinet au sourire ravageur qui avait eu plus de conquêtes sur son tableau de chasse que Hibiki Laytis et Rufus Lohr réunis.

Aujourd'hui, donc, il avait été appelé pour faire une interview de certains mages qui participaient au Daimatô Enbu. Mais pas n'importe quels mages, non. Les mages de Fairy Tail. Leur supérieur à Jason et lui, avait été clair et concis : ils avaient carte blanche pour choisir quelle équipe ils voulaient interviewer, mais selon leur choix, certaines questions devraient obligatoirement être posées. Jason ne pourrait pas le faire, puisqu'il y serait en tant que jury, en compagnie de Yajima-san et Chapati Rola. Ainsi, le choix revenait au plus ancien des reporters embauchés pour l'occasion : Lui, Monsieur Sol.

Son collègue était un autre mage errant qui avait récolté quelques bosses, lors d'une confrontation assez musclée avec un des mages de Fairy Tail, justement. Monsieur Sol le considérait donc avec toute la pitié qui lui était due, puisque celui-ci était malheureusement tombé sur le plus virulent desdits mages : Natsu Dragneel, alias la Salamandre et accessoirement Dragon Slayer de Feu.

Malgré cela, Sol ne pouvait que comprendre les sentiments de Natsu-sama. Usurper son identité pour kidnapper des jeunes filles n'était pas digne d'un gentleman, même si c'était seulement pour les faire devenir mannequins. Les dégâts collatéraux que cela aurait pu provoquer n'avait pas l'air d'avoir effleurés l'esprit de son nouveau collègue, et ce, même après toutes ses années. Les sentiments des jeunes filles, la réputation de la guilde de Fairy Tail, la réputation de Natsu-sama lui-même. Bora avait été imprudent et s'en était mordu les doigts, d'après la rumeur, mais Sol ne lui avait jamais demandé des détails. Il était un gentleman, _lui_.

Après s'être brièvement concerté avec son collègue, Bora De Prominens, donc, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller voir la Fairy Tail B Team. Bora surtout parce qu'il voulait éviter la salamandre et la jeune blonde qui l'accompagnait partout, qu'il avait jadis essayé de kidnapper. Monsieur Sol, lui avait d'autres raisons : Il voulait s'excuser après de Mirajane Strauss pour son comportement d'il y avait huit ans, et il souhaitait revoir ses anciens camarades de guilde. Juvia Lockser et Gajeel Redfox.

Ça y est. Ils y étaient.

Les mages de Fairy Tail ne les avaient pas encore remarqués, concentrés sur le tableau d'affichage du tirage au sort pour le match du jour qui restait vierge pour encore une demi-heure. Sol avait prévu d'y aller en douceur, mais c'était sans compter Bora qui fit sursauter tout le monde en se raclant la gorge bruyamment pendant qu'il prenait la pose. Quand ils se retournèrent tous en bloc, celui-ci ouvrit les bras dans un grand geste avec un sourire éclatant. Les réactions furent divertissantes pour Sol qui se tenait en retrait, dans l'ombre de l'entrée.

Mirajane-sama sourit, tandis que Gajeel-sama prenait un air méfiant. Laxus-sama haussa un sourcil, mais Juvia-sama et Mystogan-sama restèrent de marbre, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, compte tenu du caractère de la femme-pluie et du membre le plus mystérieux de cette guilde détonante.

Apparemment, Bora était très intéressé de voir Juvia, cela se voyait à son regard qui glissait sur la silhouette très agréable de la jeune femme, mise en valeur par une longue robe marron assez près du corps, serrée à la taille par une large ceinture marron clair. Elle avait changé de coiffure aussi, laissant ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules, et le petit chapeau qui les coiffait, orné d'un papillon lui allait comme un gant. Sol sourit discrètement.

« Bonjour à tous, Fairy Tail. Commença le mage de feu. Ne nous attaquez pas, aujourd'hui, nous sommes que de humbles journalistes qui sont chargés de vous interviewer. Votre Maitre de guilde nous ayant assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Termina-t-il en regardant Laxus qui dépassait d'une tête tous les autres. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, dans un signe qui semblait vouloir dire que peu lui importait. Dois-je en conclure que vous m'autorisez à vous poser des questions ?

— Si le maître vous en a donné l'accord, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Qu'en penses-tu Laxus ? demanda Mirajane à Laxus qui haussa de nouveau les épaules. Bora se frotta les mains.

— Très bien. On va commencer par… dit-il semblant de consulter une liste. Ju-chan ! Vraiment, tu as beaucoup changée, tu es plus belle que dans mon souvenir !» s'exclama-t-il.

La concernée le regarda comme s'il était un insecte collé à sa semelle. Sol sourit. Apparemment, son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée, il y avait des années de cela. Ils étaient bel et bien sortis ensemble. Le reste, il le connaissait de par la rumeur qui disait que Bora avait largué Juvia-sama comme une vielle chaussette. Vu comme elle le toisait à présent, cette rupture abrupte avait dû lui rester en travers de la gorge.

Hautaine, la bleue le regarda un moment de son regard insondable comme les abysses. Cet homme lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Elle avait vraiment souffert de cette séparation, car elle s'était attachée quand même à lui, même si Gajeel-kun lui avait bien dit qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui accorde plus qu'un signe de tête. Maintenant, il était là, à vouloir l'interviewer. Etait-elle vraiment obligée de répondre à ses questions ? Elle se tourna un petit peu sur le côté pour voir le visage de Gajeel qui avait, à peu de choses près, le même air dégoutté qu'elle devait arborer en ce moment même.

Et puis zut ! Qu'il se débrouille, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui adresser la parole. C'était au-dessus de ses forces et elle s'en étonnait elle-même. Qui aurait cru que cet idiot aux cheveux gominés la marquerait à ce point-là, alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de Grey-sama.

Grey-sama. Le voir en pensée lui donna de la force et elle reposa son regard sur le mage qui s'apprêtait visiblement à lui poser une question, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Juvia ne se sent pas d'humeur à faire la conversation à une personne aussi fausse que vous, Bora-san. D'ailleurs, merci de ne plus utiliser de termes affectueux avec Juvia. Juvia trouve cela déplacé. » Lâcha-t-elle impassible avant de se retourner vers l'arène pour ne plus voir le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait envie de réduire en charpie pour se venger de toute la douleur qu'il lui avait causé par le passé.

Laxus, Mirajane et Mystogan, alias Jellal, qui n'étaient pas au courant des griefs de Juvia en furent quelque peu étonnés, mais ils connaissaient leur camarades et savaient qu'elle ne réagirait pas de cette façon sans une bonne raison. C'est pourquoi, quand l'homme aux cheveux bleus foncés posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Juvia dans l'espoir de la retenir, la température chuta brusquement sur le balcon de la deuxième équipe des fées.

Juvia baissa ostensiblement le regard sur la main qui l'avait attrapée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste, la main puissante et gantée de Mystogan l'avait libérée. Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, avant de reporter son attention sur les autres loges, notamment celle où se trouvaient les autres membres de Fairy Tail qui les regardaient les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée, ainsi que dans celle de Lamia Scale où un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc était livide de colère.

C'était bien ce que craignait Juvia. Le geste de Bora ne leur avait pas échappé. A aucun d'entre eux, et le mage de feu devrait à partir de maintenant, avoir les yeux derrière la tête pour pouvoir surveiller correctement ses arrières.

Monsieur Sol, quant à lui, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui et il se trouvait que finalement, il était heureux que Bora soit venu avec lui. Du temps de Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail lui avait toujours apparue comme une guilde braillarde, qui aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait. Pour avoir mordu la poussière grâce à un de leur membre qui ne faisait même pas partie des plus puissants, Monsieur Sol avait autrefois été légèrement vexé de sa défaite.

Puis, il avait entraperçu ce qu'était vraiment cette guilde et ce qui liait ses membres. C'était difficile à croire, pour lui qui avait fait ses armes dans la même guilde que Juvia-sama. Une guilde qui flirtait bien trop souvent avec la limite qui délimitait la frontière entre une guilde officielle et une autre qui cessait de l'être, ou pire.

Il avait été étonné que Gajeel-sama ait rejoints Fairy Tail, en dépit de la sévère correction que lui avait infligée Natsu-sama. Mais le fait que Juvia-sama y soit allée en premier à cause du coup de foudre qui lui avait couté la victoire, contre le mage de glace Grey Fullbuster, avait expliqué bien des choses. Sol s'était souvent demandé comment ses anciens camarades se sentaient, dans cette guilde à la réputation sulfureuse. S'y sentaient-ils bien ou n'y restaient-ils que pour y prendre des missions? Y étaient-ils acceptés ou étaient-ils traités comme des parias ?

Maintenant, il avait la réponse sous les yeux, en un tableau si révélateur que le fait que Bora n'ait rien vu, en était presque risible. La manière dont tous s'étaient figés, lorsque Bora avait touché une camarade sans son consentement. La manière dont chacun avait réagi aussi parlait pour eux.

L'homme masqué s'était interposé entre le bleu et la jeune femme. Heureusement pour Bora, d'ailleurs, parce que Juvia-sama était beaucoup plus douée que celui-ci et dans un combat, il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de son collègue. Gajeel-sama avait toujours eut beaucoup d'affection pour la femme-pluie, ce qui était surprenant pour quelqu'un qui se montrait aussi froid que son élément. Sentant l'échauffourée, il s'était placé à la bonne place pour plaquer le mage de feu, mais Strauss-san veillait au grain. Elle l'avait intercepté et calmé en un tournemain qui démontrait une certaine maitrise du procédé.

Sol avait toujours su que les femmes avaient quelque chose en plus pour calmer les bêtes les plus féroces, chose qui se vérifiait encore. Le petit fils de Makarov, lui, en leader et mage le plus puissant du groupe l'avait juste prévenu du regard qu'il valait mieux pour le mage de terre qu'il reste à sa place sans broncher, ce que celui-ci avait été très content de faire.

Se faisant, Sol était heureux pour ses camarades. Ils avaient trouvés une bonne guilde et peut-être plus que des camarades, à Fairy Tail. Coupant court à ses pensées sentimentales, il décida de détendre l'atmosphère et faire ce pour quoi il était venu : Interviewer les mages de la deuxième équipe de Fairy Tail.

« Non, non, non. » Commença-t-il de son fameux adage qui restait sa marque de fabrique. Etant donné qu'il doutait que ses anciens amis ait fait attention à sa présence, il préférait se manifester de cette manière, le tout en faisant passer un Bora impressionné derrière lui et lui fourrant un calepin pour prendre des notes dans les mains.

— Bonjour, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Monsieur Sol, reporter occasionnel pour le Weekly Sorcerer. Dit-il en s'inclinant. Inutile de vous présenter, vous êtes désormais célèbres dans tous le royaume de Fiore, même si j'ai le privilège de connaître certains d'entre vous depuis assez longtemps, puisque j'ai fait partie des quatre éléments de la guilde Phantom Lord. » Expliqua-t-il, tandis que Gajeel laissait échapper un rire sardonique et que Juvia murmurait son prénom avec un sourire qui fit rougir l'homme au monocle, qui eut du mal à se souvenir de quoi il parlait précédemment.

— Mais avant tout, Mirajane-sama. Dit-il gravement en se tournant vers la blanche qui le regarda avec étonnement. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous pour tous les tracas que je vous ai causés, à vous et votre frère, Elfman durant la bataille entre nos deux guildes. Expliqua-t-il à une Mirajane d'abord pensive, mais qui sourit par la suite.

— Allons. Du moment que cela reste du passé, cela me va. » Lui dut-elle toujours en souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté. Sol acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

Il avait deviné la menace sous-jacente et on ne lui avait pas appris à en ignorer une quand celui ou celle qui la proférait avait les moyens de vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais sa bonne humeur fit rapidement surface, alors qu'il commençait à saluer les autres.

« Vous êtes Mystogan-sama, Juvia-sama, Gajeel-sama et Laxus-sama. Enchanté de vous connaître. Dit-il en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, ses salutations furent reçues par un sourire de la part de Mirajane et Juvia, un signe de tête de Laxus et Mystogan et un petit rire de Gajeel. Je propose d'en finir rapidement, puisque les deux représentants de Fairy Tail B et de Blue Pegasus qui doivent entrer en lice vont être nominés dans peu de temps. » Proposa-t-il alors que Laxus marmonnait pour lui-même que plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce serait. On va commencer par Mirajane-sama, si vous le voulez bien ? Bien. Alors, nos lecteurs ont plusieurs questions pour vous et je vais les poser les unes après les autres, c'est d'accord ? » Expliqua le mage qui maniait la terre, en s'assurant que Bora était prêt à prendre des notes. Il interrogea Mirajane du regard avant d'inspirer profondément et de se lancer.

— Commençons. Mirajane-sama, nos lecteurs veulent vous faire savoir qu'ils vous trouvent toujours aussi belle et voudraient savoir si vous comptez poursuivre votre carrière de top model ? Commença Sol, tandis que Mirajane posait le doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Eh bien… Si on me propose encore de faire des photos, je ne vais pas refuser, mais je suis aussi redevenue mage, donc je ne serais peut-être pas aussi disponible qu'auparavant.

— Cela tombe bien que vous nous parliez de votre carrière de mage de rang S qui a repris récemment. Nous savons tous ce qu'il s'est passé lors de votre dernière mission de rang S, vous avez failli perdre votre petite sœur. Continuerez-vous néanmoins à emmener votre frère Elfman et Votre sœur Lisanna en mission avec vous ? Demanda-t-il doucement, sachant ce sujet très sensible pour la blanche, qui elle, sourit à sa grande surprise.

— Ce ne sont plus des enfants, même si j'ai parfois du mal à m'en rappeler. S'ils veulent venir, je ne les en empêcherais pas, car cela pourrait être bénéfique pour chacun d'entre nous.

— Une dernière question. Que pensez-vous du Daimatô Enbu ?

— C'est une épreuve de force qui permet à chacun de déterminer sa place et sa puissance. C'est aussi un magnifique festival dans une ville féérique, où beaucoup de mages peuvent se rencontrer. Peut-être certaines idylles naitront durant ce tournoi ? » Répondit l'ainée des Strauss en se tenant les mains, les yeux en cœurs sous les regards railleurs des garçons et ceux pensifs de Juvia.

Sol, lui, consultât Bora du regard, pour savoir si celui-ci pouvait interroger un des mages présents sans en venir aux mains, et le mage de feu acquiesça. Il avait compris à qui, ou quoi, il avait affaire et ne souhaitait pas se mesurer à plus forte partie. Il prit donc le relais, d'une voix neutre et professionnelle pour bien signifier aux autres que l'incident précédent était clos. Il se tourna en soupirant vers Mystogan et lui posa ses questions sans conviction. Il connaissait le mage de réputation et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Mystogan-kun, tous nos lecteurs se demandent quelle magie vous utilisez ?

— ...

— Quel âge avez-vous ? Continua Bora.

— ...

— Avez-vous un petite amie ? Demanda-t-il

— ... »

Bora regarda Sol avec un air qui voulait dire ' _Je te l'avais dit_ ', avant d'abandonner purement et simplement l'interview du mage masqué.

Seul Laxus et Mirajane purent desceller un éclat de rougeur ténue sur le haut de ses joues, ce qui voulait surement dire que sous son foulard, le pseudo-Mystogan devait être rouge écrevisse. Mirajane lui fit un sourire entendu qui accrut la rougeur de ses joues avant qu'il ne rajuste son foulard ne laissant, cette fois, voir que ses yeux.

Sol hocha la tête à l'intention de Bora et tous deux se tournèrent vers Gajeel et Juvia qui étaient occupés respectivement à faire la tête et rêvasser.

« Ahem. Peut-on vous interroger ensemble ? Demanda Sol alors que Bora luttait pour garder une mine impassible.

— Gajeel-san ? Dit celui-ci, en le questionnant du regard. Le dragon se frotta la tête dans un geste d'agacement, mais se prêta au jeu pendant que Juvia se moquait de lui. Rogue Cheney, Dragon slayer de l'ombre et mage de Sabertooth prétends être votre disciple, est-ce vrai ?

Gajeel, lui se mit à grincer des dents. Il savait bien que cette bêtise lui retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'avait guère envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

— Dans un sens, oui, mais je ne dirais rien de plus. Cela ne regarde que lui et moi. Répondit le dragon noir d'un ton sans appel.

— Juvia-sama, est-il vrai que vous poursuivez de vos ardeurs un mage de glace de Fairy Tail nommé Grey Fullbuster et si oui, pourquoi ? Enonça Monsieur Sol en étudiant attentivement le visage de son ancienne amie. Celle-ci réfléchit longuement avant de finalement répondre calmement en ignorant le sourire tout en dents que Gajeel lui adressait à présent, les bras croisés.

— Juvia est amoureuse de Grey-sama, oui. Et lui l'aime bien aussi. Dit-elle seulement, en constatant avec soulagement que Gajeel avait cessé de sourire comme un grand blanc. Grey-sama est un homme bon, fort, fidèle et loyal envers ses amis. Il a le cœur noble et courageux, et il est le prince charmant de Juvia. » Termina celle-ci en regardant Bora droit dans les yeux avec une expression de défi.

Pendant qu'elle défiait son ex petit-ami du regard, elle occupait sa main droite à taper dans le dos de Gajeel qui avait commencé à s'étouffer en entendant parler de 'Prince Charmant'. En fait, Juvia Lockser espérait secrètement réussir à décoller un de ses poumons à cette hyène à deux pattes nommée Gajeel Redfox.

— En parlant de petit ami, Gajeel-kun, la rumeur dit que vous aussi, auriez trouvé l'amour en changeant de guilde. Quel est son nom ? Est-elle forte ? Jolie ? Questionna Bora qui en avait profité pour fuir le regard déstabilisant de la bleue. Le questionné, lui, se redressa comme s'il était monté sur ressort et se mit à rosir sous les sourires indulgents et/ou moqueur de ses pairs.

_ C'est faux. Répondit-il catégorique, tandis que tous ses équipiers le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils, mais seule Juvia, fut assez près pour lui allonger une taloche derrière le crane avec une moue agacée. Celle-ci se tourna vers Sol.

— C'est un mensonge éhonté. Gajeel-kun lui aussi est amoureux et son amoureuse est très jolie et très intelligente. Dit-elle en ignorant l'air furibond de son ami jusqu'à que celui-ci la bâillonne de ses mains gantées.

— Son nom ? Nos lectrices veulent savoir, Juvia-sama. Insista Sol, en implorant la mage qui ne pouvait pas parler, toujours bâillonnée par le dragon. Laxus et Mystogan regardaient la scène stoïquement, tandis que Mirajane souriait, à son habitude.

— Elle ne dira rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tonna Gajeel qui sursauta quand Juvia se transforma en eau pour se reformer aussitôt, les mains sur les hanches, maintenant furieuse elle aussi. Devant cette tête-là, Gajeel ne tint pas longtemps avant d'abdiquer pour jeter un os à ronger au journaliste.

— Oui, elle est jolie. Oui, elle est intelligente. Oui, je … l'apprécie. Et non, niveau puissance, il y en a beaucoup qui sont plus puissants mais cela ne veut rien dire. Elle est plus forte que certains des plus grands mages, et ce, de bien des manières. Termina-t-il avant de dévisager Juvia pour voir si elle était satisfaite, ce qui était manifestement le cas.

— Juvia-sama, n'êtes-vous pas jalouse de Lucy Heartfillia parce qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Grey-sama. Interrogea Sol tandis que Bora, lui, ne put s'empêcher de demander perfidement.

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes liée d'amitié avec Lisanna-san, Juvia-_dono_ ? Appuya le mage de feu espérant faire sortir la bleu de ses gonds, mais c'était peine perdue car celle-ci était aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile lorsqu'elle répondit.

— Oui, Juvia est parfois jalouse de Lucy-san parce qu'elle est proche de Grey-sama, mais ils ne sont que des amis et équipiers. En plus, Lucy-san est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et tout le monde le sait, sauf vous, apparemment. Quant à Lisanna-san, c'est une amie très chère à Juvia et elle s'entends très bien avec Lucy-san aussi. Ne prêtez pas à Juvia des intentions qu'elle n'a pas, s'il vous plait. C'est…. Insultant. Termina la mage d'eau en s'éloignant, mettant fin à son interview et laissant Gajeel seul devant les deux journalistes qui se concentrèrent sur lui.

— Gajeel-sama, une dernière question, puisque Mirajane-sama est entrée dans l'arène. Que ressentez-vous à l'idée d'être, non plus avec, mais contre Natsu-sama et son équipe ? interrogea le gentleman au monocle. Question qui fit sourire les représentants de l'équipe qui restait sur le balcon.

— Rien du tout. Répondit seulement Gajeel.

— Mais encore ? Insista Bora devant un Gajeel qui tourna la tête pensivement vers un autre balcon où un jeune homme aux cheveux roses riait bras dessus, bras dessous avec sa blonde partenaire sous l'œil amusé d'une grande rousse couverte de bandage.

— Nous tous qui sommes sur ce balcon, nous sommes déjà opposés à cette équipe-là. » Dit-il en pointant du menton le rose et la blonde qui riaient toujours, la rousse qui couvait du regard la jeune Wendy qui se penchait sur le muret et Grey Fullbuster qui adressait un signe de la main à une Juvia rougissante et euphorique.

Laxus et Mystogan qui avait suivi le regard de Gajeel acquiescèrent, presque sans s'en rendre compte, alors que Gajeel pensait à voix haute.

« Nous nous sommes sérieusement battus, tu le sais parfaitement, Sol, et toi aussi. Dit-il en s'adressant à Bora. Et nous avons perdus. Mais nous avons gagnés autre chose, lors de cette défaite… » Continuait-il comme pour lui-même avant de lever les yeux sur Juvia qui lui sourit.

Un sourire que ni Sol, ni Bora n'avaient jamais vu sur le visage de la mage d'eau. Ce qui expliquait pour Bora, le fait que malgré la présence dans l'arène de la femme de la pluie, il faisait beau. Un beau temps éclatant. Comme le sourire de Juvia qui s'était communiqué en même temps aux autres membres de son équipe.

Sol décida d'en terminer avec cette interview en posant quelques questions à Laxus-sama. Pour sa part, il avait beaucoup appris de cette mission et ne regrettait pas de l'avoir acceptée.

« Laxus-san.

— Dépêchez-vous. Je ne veux pas manquer le combat de Mira. Répondit le mage de foudre d'un ton bourru, tout sourire envolé.

— N'êtes-vous pas déçu d'être revenu dans la guilde de votre grand-père en tant que simple membre ? Demanda Sol.

— Non. C'était trop tôt. Mon temps viendra, mais pas tout de suite.

— Comment se fait-il que votre Grand-père ait accepté que vous fassiez deux équipe pour représenter sa guilde ? Demanda Bora qui fut surpris quand Laxus eut un sourire en coin.

— Il n'a pas vraiment accepté… Il nous a juste envoyé nous faire voir quand on a râlés pour le choix de l'équipe de Fairy Tail. Donc, nous avons considérés que _nous faire voir_, voulait dire, nous faire voir aux Daimatô Enbu… » (1) Termina-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Les deux journalistes déglutirent simultanément avant de brusquement tourner la tête en direction de Juvia-sama qui dégageait des ondes de satisfactions à des kilomètres à la ronde…

« Les maillots de bain rendent beaucoup mieux sur les mages qui manipulent l'eau comme Juvia. »

Gajeel était blasé et appuyé contre le mur. Mystogan regardait ses pieds et Laxus avait à présent les yeux écarquillés, et pour cause. Juvia-sama était à présent dans un bikini bleu à pois blancs qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination et dévoilait ses formes affriolantes.

Monsieur Sol pouvait voir l'effet que faisait le maillot de bain sur son collègue et lui mit une claque pour que celui-ci ferme la bouche. Tant de bave était rebutant et parfaitement hideux, pensait Sol, tandis que Gajeel s'étonnait à moitié.

« Quoi ? Tu vas prendre part à cette connerie, toi aussi ?

— Dans des moments pareils, une femme amoureuse doit se battre, … répondit-elle le poing sur le cœur, tandis que Laxus soupirait de découragement.

— Pfff…. Je suis fatigué d'entendre des idioties pareilles… »

Mystogan, lui, ne parlait pas, mais semblait essayer de se fondre dans le mur, aux côtés de Bora dont le cerveau s'était déclaré aux abonnés absents.

Monsieur Sol, lui trouvait cela plutôt amusant, lui et demanda à Gajeel.

« Dis, C'est toujours comme ça, chez vous ? » Question à laquelle Gajeel répondit laconiquement.

— Ouais . C'est ça, Fairy Tail…

— Oh…Oui… » Murmura alors l'ex phantom en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Mystogan-Jellal demandait à voix basse au dragon slayer de la foudre s'il n'avait pas été trop _Out Of Character_, ce à quoi Laxus répondit que non en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**NdlA : **J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	3. Dialogue de sourds

**NdlA:**_Salut les gens. Après une longue absence et une véritable bagarre avec moi-même, me revoici avec un autre OS sur Gajeel et Juvia. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop rouillé, bref, vous me direz ça en commentaire, hein?_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Dialogue de sourds**

Leurs ombres, allongées par le soleil couchant de cette fin de journée, les précédèrent dans la grande salle de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Inconsciemment, ils poussèrent en même temps un soupir de soulagement avant de se diriger vers le bar pour en saluer la serveuse, la belle Mirajane Strauss. Ne voulant pas s'assoir au bar, ils commandèrent seulement à boire pour la jeune femme et à manger pour le jeune homme qui était constamment affamé, le tout, en échangeant des nouvelles sur ce qui c'était passé dans la guilde durant leur absence.

C'est ainsi que Juvia Lockser et Gajeel Redfox apprirent par l'ainée des Strauss, entre un plateau de rouages et un verre d'eau glacé, que ceux que les membres de Fairy Tail appelaient affectueusement la Team Natsu, étaient partis quatre fois en mission et que les quatre fois, Lucy avait fondu en larmes à cause des dégâts qu'ils avaient dus payer avec la récompense au lieu de payer son loyer à elle.

Résultat des courses, elle s'était résignée à prendre une mission ennuyeuse, dixit Natsu, mais qui payait bien et dont elle pouvait s'occuper seule. Évidemment, quiconque connaissait la Salamandre, savait qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir seule, donc il s'était proposé pour l'accompagner en lui laissant sa part de la récompense. Grey, qui n'avait pas voulu être en reste, avait parié avec le rose qu'il serait plus utile à Lucy que celui-ci, ce qui avait déclenché une baston dont ils avaient le secret.

Fairy Tail oblige, cela avait dégénéré en bagarre générale, racontait la barman avec son sempiternel sourire, et Erza avait calmé tout le monde à grands coups de poings, pieds et d'épée. La gentille Wendy avait remis tous les belligérants sur pieds, mais les plus amochés restaient encore et toujours Grey et Natsu. C'était donc pour cette raison que l'équipe au complet, Wendy et Chalulu en plus, était partie pour accompagner la blonde et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

Mirajane et Gajeel n'avaient bien entendu, pas loupé l'air extatique de Juvia à la seule mention du nom de Grey. Grey Fullbuster, deuxième disciple d'Ul, mage de glace et accessoirement, le coup de foudre de la mage d'eau de Fairy Tail. Le sourire de Mirajane s'élargit au possible, tandis que le dragon slayer d'acier, lui se renfrognait.

Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer d'acier, ex-Phantom lord et l'ami le plus proche de Juvia.

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui s'étendait sur ses sentiments et avait toujours pensé que Juvia était quelqu'un d'assez pudique, du temps où ils étaient tous les deux à Phantom Lord. Or, c'était avant que Juvia ne rencontre ce satané brun qui l'avait transformé en groupie hystérique.

Une fois entré à Fairy Tail, il n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée d'effectuer des missions dangereuses avec une mage dont l'attention aurait pu être détournée à la simple pensée du mage de glace. Mais il c'était avéré que lorsque Grey n'était pas dans les parages, Juvia redevenait la redoutable mage des quatre éléments qu'il avait connu et qu'il respectait.

Le fait qu'elle, elle soit amoureuse transie de cet homme qu'il considérait comme un idiot relevait du mystère. Et quel moment serait mieux choisi pour demander à la bleue d'éclairer sa lanterne ?

En mission, il n'en était pas question, car c'était trop dangereux. A la guilde, c'était en général impossible, justement parce que l'objet de leur discussion serait présent et que lorsque c'était le cas, le cerveau de sa camarade se déclarait aux abonnés absent. Et en dehors… Bah, non, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches pour qu'il se permette d'aller la questionner à Fairy Hills, surtout que là-bas, il pouvait tomber sur la crevette qui se ferait des idées _illico_.

Non pas que ce sujet l'emballe, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que Juvia trouvait de si attirant chez le disciple d'Ul. Et ce, seulement pour sa culture personnelle, car il n'avait pas pour projet d'adhérer au Grey's fan club, non merci ! Mais pour cela, mieux valait discuter loin des grandes oreilles du démon en jupons qui se tenait derrière le bar et qui discutait avec sa sœur cadette, sous l'œil attentif de leur frère, Elfman.

D'un signe de tête, il incita Juvia à le suivre à sa table préférée, celle-ci se trouvant au fond de la salle, dans un coin. De jour, c'était le coin le plus ombragé et de nuit, il s'y faisait facilement oublier, ce qui le satisfaisait amplement et correspondait à son naturel ombrageux et solitaire.

Tout en mâchant un morceau de métal étonnamment gouteux donné par Mira, il se fraya un chemin entre les mages dansants, fumants et chahutant. Le sac sur l'épaule, il distribua des signes de têtes aux personnes qui l'interpellaient, avant de prendre place à table et de mettre les pieds sur celle-ci. Pieds sur lesquels se percha presqu'aussitôt un petit chat noir aux oreilles rondes portant dans son dos une épée métamorphe. Panther Lily, car c'était lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de laisser échapper un petit rire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son ami, dont il était venu saluer le retour et s'enquérir du déroulement de leur mission.

En attendant Juvia, Gajeel raconta brièvement la mission qui leurs avait été confiée, tout en cherchant des yeux sa crevette bleue qui brillait par son absence. Si Lily était un chat, il n'en était pas moins observateur et avait noté le regard scrutateur du chasseur de dragon. C'est pourquoi lorsque Juvia pris place à leur côté, l'exceed rappela à Gajeel que Levy et son équipe était aussi en mission avant de saluer la mage d'eau à qui la majeure partie de la conversation avait échappée.

Pour changer de sujet, avant que Lily ne décide de l'asticoter encore une fois avec la mage d'écriture, Gajeel se tourna résolument vers Juvia pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Dis, Juvia. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer un truc ? » Demanda-t-il à une mage d'eau qui le fixa, un air étonné sur le visage.

Juvia connaissait Gajeel depuis longtemps et son langage cru, ainsi que son franc parler ne la choquait presque plus à présent. Mais ce qui l'avait intrigué était le fait qu'il demande la permission pour poser une question qu'elle devinait dérangeante.

« Que veut demander Gajeel-kun à Juvia ? lui répondit-elle, hésitante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu trouves au glaçon sur patte ? demanda-t-il à sa camarade qui rougit derechef.

— Qu-qu'est-ce que Juvia trouve à Grey-sama ? répéta-t-elle en se dandinant sur son siège alors que Gajeel se frottait l'arête du nez en soupirant presque douloureusement.

— Moi non plus je ne comprends pas ta question, Gajeel. » Intervint Lily, les sourcils froncés et le menton dans la main.

L'homme aux piercings les dévisagea tour à tour.

Etaient-ils idiots ou faisaient-ils semblant de l'être ? Que Juvia ne comprenne pas la question pouvait passer, elle était en extase dès qu'elle entendait le nom de Grey, mais Lily ? Gajeel doutait que le mage de glace lui plaise, alors quoi ?

Doutant de lui-même, Gajeel réfléchit aux mots qu'il avait employés pour poser sa question et parvint à la conclusion que ce ne devait pas être la question en elle-même qui posait problème, mais plutôt ses motivations. Ce à quoi il s'empressa de remédier car il se méfiait de l'imagination fertile de son amie.

« Je veux dire… hum. Il y a d'autre gars qui sont plutôt pas mal dans cette guilde, alors pourquoi lui ? » expliqua-t-il en se penchant sur la table pour observer Juvia qui se recula, intimidée par con acolyte, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles il aurait pu penser.

Le brun réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur lorsqu'il vit le visage de Juvia changer d'expression et que Lily haussait un sourcil suggestif dont l'effet était accentué par la cicatrice qu'il y portait. Gajeel senti son cœur pulser dans la veine de sa tempe droite.

Bon sang, il n'était pas rendu, avec cette histoire. Non seulement Juvia comprenait de traviole, mais en plus Lily se foutait de sa gueule !

Le dragon slayer avala le morceau de métal qu'il mâchouillait depuis un moment aussi vite qu'il put sans s'étouffer avant de les fusiller du regard et de parler à voix basse en articulant exagérément.

« Non pas que je les vois comme _ça_ ! Je disais, du point de vue des filles. Comment les filles les regardent. Que…

— Gajeel-kun a le droit d'avoir ses préférences, comme tout le monde. le rassura la bleue. C'est juste que Juvia est surprise, mais flattée que Gajeel-kun l'ai choisie elle, pour discuter de ces choses-là.

— Ce n'est pas… tenta de réfuter Gajeel avant d'être à nouveau interrompu

— De toute façon, comme l'a dit Maître Makarov, nous t'acceptons tel que tu es. ajouta Lily qui prenait manifestement un malin plaisir à exploiter le quiproquo, encouragé par les hochements de tête frénétiques, mais non moins sincères de Juvia qui se rembrunit subitement.

— Par contre, Gajeel-kun, Juvia va être claire : Gajeel-kun peut avoir tous les mâles de la guilde, sauf Grey-sama. Grey-sama est à Juvia. » le prévint-elle, le regard menaçant.

L'ex-Phantom soupira bruyamment, une goutte lui glissant sur la joue, mais redressa la tête lorsque Lily émit encore une fois son rire si distinctif. Juvia, quant à elle, souriait d'un air si innocent que Gajeel la soupçonna fugacement de prendre des cours avec Mirajane.

« Désolé, c'était trop tentant. s'excusa l'exceed auprès de Gajeel avant de s'adresser à Juvia. Je crois qu'en fait, Gajeel voudrait savoir ce qui vous attire tant chez le mage de glace pour que vous continuiez à le poursuivre de vos assiduités alors qu'il ne manifeste aucun intérêt à votre égard. » Termina-t-il en interrogeant Gajeel du regard pour voir s'il avait bien tout résumé.

Juvia était estomaquée. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de discuter de ça dans la grande salle de la guilde ? La jeune femme se pinça férocement le bras et laissât échapper un petit couinement de douleur lorsqu'elle compris que visiblement, la réponse à sa question était oui. Elle dévisagea longuement son camarade qui l'observait toujours, impavide, en cherchant sur son visage la raison qui le poussait à lui poser une question aussi personnelle, même si elle se doutait de la cause de ce questionnement.

Gajeel et elle avaient été membres de la même guilde, au départ. La sélection naturelle qui s'opérait parmi les mages de leur ancienne guilde avait fait qu'ils avaient été rivaux avant de devenir des camarades. Les missions aidant, ils étaient devenus ce qui rapprochait le plus à des amis, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le fait d'avoir ralliés Fairy Tail n'avait pas changé leur relation dans la forme, mais elle l'avait fait évoluer dans le fond.

En entrant dans cette guilde de fous, comme le disait Gajeel-kun, Juvia et lui, elle en était sure, avait découvert une nouvelle vision des choses. Une nouvelle manière d'appréhender le fait d'appartenir à une guilde. Une famille. Et comme souvent depuis peu, l'un comme l'autre s'étaient surpris à intégrer les valeurs de cette guilde avec une facilité déconcertante, voire plus. Ils s'étaient appropriés ses valeurs et en avaient fait leur leitmotiv. Ils les avaient défendus avec autant de force et de hargne que le plus ancien mage de cette guilde déjantée.

Mais même s'ils se sentaient à présent chez eux à Fairy Tail, ils ne pouvaient pas oublier d'où ils venaient et ce qu'ils avaient fait aux membres de cette guilde auparavant. C'était en cela que leur relation avait changée. Ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre et ressentaient avec acuité la beauté et la valeur de ce qu'ils avaient trouvés à Magnolia, ce qui les rendait plus fort et plus motivés à protéger ce et ceux qui leur étaient devenus chers.

Juvia avait ressenti le changement d'attitude de Gajeel à son égard bien avant que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive lui-même, mais il avait changé. Fairy Tail l'avait changé. Il était toujours aussi soupe-au-lait, taciturne, maussade avec un caractère de cochon et une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve. Mais il était aussi devenu plus attentif à son environnement, aux gens qui l'entouraient, mais surtout plus attentif à elle, Juvia. A Levy-san, aussi. Juvia avait même noté que quand Salamander ne rentrait pas le jour prévu, il s'enfonçait dans son silence jusqu'à que le rose arrive en fanfare. A chaque fois cela se terminait en pugilat, mais Juvia ressentait cela de sa part, plutôt comme une manière de faire payer à Natsu-san le fait que son ami se soit inquiété malgré lui, pour eux.

C'était pour cela qu'il posait ces questions : il voulait savoir pourquoi Juvia s'entêtait avec Grey Fullbuster plutôt que de chercher quelqu'un qui lui montrerais plus d'intérêt. Donc, il ne fallait pas que Juvia se plante sur ce coup-là. Elle devrait lui répondre franchement et lui faire comprendre pourquoi c'était lui et pas un autre. Elle inspira profondément, lui se laissât aller dans son siège tandis que Lily s'asseyait en tailleur et sortait un kiwi qu'il s'empressa de couper en deux.

« Ce qui plait à Juvia chez Grey-sama c'est beaucoup de choses. commença-t-elle. Bien sûr, Juvia aime le physique que Grey-sama, mais Juvia ne va pas parler de ça, puisque Gajeel-kun n'est pas un homme qui aime les…. N'est pas un homme de ce genre-là. » éluda-t-elle, pendant que Lily souriait dans son kiwi et que Gajeel crachait comme un chat en colère avant d'être réduit au silence par un regard menaçant de Lily.

Il avait posé une question et Juvia faisait des efforts pour lui répondre, alors un peu de tenue que diable !

« Grey-sama est beau. Il est puissant. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour Juvia. Il est loyal à la guilde et à ses amis. Juvia a entendu Lucy-san et Mira-san en parler et elle sait que Grey-sama a traversé des choses horribles. Mais il est resté bon et gentil. Expliqua Juvia en espérant avoir convaincu son interlocuteur humain, puisque le félin, lui, était convaincu. Mais c'était sans compter l'instinct du dragon slayer qui lui disait qu'il y avait une autre raison.

- Je veux la vraie raison, Juvia. Celle qui te pousse à courir après un abruti pareil plutôt que de sortir avec un jeune homme qui en pince pour toi. rétorqua Gajeel durement. Celle qui a fait que tu es allée sur cette ile sans faire partie de la guilde pour le suivre. Celle qui fait qu'aujourd'hui encore, tu es prête à te sacrifier pour lui, celle pour laquelle je n'irais pas lui refaire le portrait quand il reviendra de mission. La Vraie raison, Juvia. demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui montrant par-là que c'était important pour lui.

La jeune femme rendit les armes et bafouilla une phrase indistincte que Lily et Gajeel lui demandèrent de répéter de manière intelligible, du moins pour Lily, car Gajeel, lui se contenta d'un 'Hein ?' ahuri. Après un long moment, la femme de la pluie se décida à répéter.

— Juvia aime Grey-sama, parce qu'avant de le rencontrer, Juvia ne savait pas que le ciel, le vrai, était bleu. »

Elle garda la tête baissée, de peur de voir le sourire moqueur qu'affichait surement Gajeel-kun à ce moment même. Mais celui-ci ne souriait pas, au contraire. Il ne comprenait que trop bien les sentiments ridicules qu'éprouvait son amie.

Le ciel bleu, hein ?

Lui aussi, quelqu'un lui avait montré que la puissance magique ne faisait pas tout. Que les livres n'avaient pas tous besoin d'images pour être compris, lus et appréciés. Qu'un petit animal pouvait frapper fort. Très fort. Et accessoirement, que les crevettes, ça pouvait aussi être bleues.

Quand Juvia releva la tête, une moue de défi sur le visage, elle fut décontenancée par le sourire si familier du dragon slayer, mais qui n'était en rien moqueur, ni sarcastique. C'était un sourire… de connivence. C'était le mot.

Gajeel se racla la gorge, sous le regard fier de Lily.

« Je crois que tu devrais le laisser respirer. C'est un idiot, tu sais, et tu le colles tellement qu'il ne te voies pas en entier. » expliqua-t-il maladroitement, mais Juvia semblait comprendre _le Gajeel. _Elle rit.

— Juvia sait, mais Juvia ne peux pas s'en empêcher.

— Et bien maintenant que son Jules est revenu, Juvia va essayer de faire mieux ! la reprit-il en lui indiquant la porte où venait d'apparaître Titania, Bunny Girl, le glaçon et Wendy.

— D'accord. Juvia va essay…. Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée dans son élan par un bruyant

— ON EST RENTRES ! hurla Natsu de la porte.

— Ta gueule, Rosette. On est pas aveugles ! répliqua Gajeel, excédé par les prouesses vocales de son confrère.

— TU VEUX TE BATTRE TÊTE DE CLOUS ? » rétorqua Natsu.

Lily soupira devant le chaos qui était revenu dans la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Il était à présent seul à la table avec Juvia. Celle-ci n'osait regarder dans la direction du mage de glace qui lui, la regardait avec insistance, se demandant surement ce que signifiait ce brusque revirement et oubliant totalement de se joindre au joyeux tohu-bohu qui avait pris place dans la salle.

Voyant que le chat les regardaient l'un après l'autre, elle lui demanda à voix hyper-basse s'il la regardait, elle. Comme Lily acquiesçait, la mage d'eau se mit à parler toute seule, serrant ses poings sur les joues en fermant les yeux.

« Grey-sama regarde Juvia. Que doit faire Juvia ? Non, Gajeel-kun a dit de rester tranquille et de le laisser voir Juvia en entier…

— Juvia, Gajeel n'a pas dit, ça. Il a dit 'Assis, pas bouger'. la corrigea le félin.

— Oui. Répondit Juvia qui répéta les mots de Gajeel comme un mantra. Assis, pas bouger. Assis, pas bouger…

Jusqu'à ce que brusquement, elle se lève en renversant la table et en envoyant Lily valser dans les airs, droit dans les bras de Levy qui venait d'arriver elle aussi avec Jet et Droy.

« Mais qu'est-ce …. Commença la petite bleue.

— GAJEEL-KUN ! Hurla Juvia, tellement fort que tous s'arrêtèrent de se battre pour l'écouter. JUVIA EST DESOLEE !

— Non, Juvia, tiens bon, tu te débrouillais tellement bien ! s'insurgea Lily.

— Hein ? Non, ne me dis pas que…. Hallucina Gajeel, mais trop tard.

— GREY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Vous êtes rentré ! Juvia était tellement inquiète….

Gajeel, découragé vint récupérer Lily dans les bras de Levy et la vit rougir avec satisfaction.

— Salut crevette ! Alors, cette mission ?

— Oh, tu sais, comme les autres… répondit Levy.

— Bah, c'est bien tu vas finir par grandir un jour. Se moqua le grand brun, tandis que la bleue commençait à s'énerver, Lily, lui étouffait dans les bras de Levy qui le serrait un peu trop fort, sous le coup de la colère.

Heureusement, elle se calma vite pour dire à Gajeel d'un air satisfait.

— Au fait, Mira m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup mes iron snack. Donc, si tu veux en manger encore, tu as intérêt à être _très_ gentil avec moi. Lui dit-elle en tournant les talons pour aller voir Lucy.

Gajeel, lui, la regardait en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Pour qui le prenait-elle ?

Comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était elle qui les avait faits pour lui…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	4. La pluie et le beau temps

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

**La pluie et le beau temps**

Juvia, Lyon et Grey se baladaient tranquillement dans Crocus, profitant d'une journée de calme avant le début des grands jeux magiques.

La jeune fille était assisse sur une terrasse, prenant une menthe à l'eau, tandis que Grey et Lyon se disputaient au comptoir pour savoir qui règlerait la note, quand soudain, une ombre obscurcit la table.

Juvia se retourna lentement pour dévisager celui qui osait troubler la journée avec son Grey-sama. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître son ex: Bora de Proeminens. Celui-ci lui faisait son regard le plus charmeur, persuadé qu'elle retomberait immédiatement dans ses filets de beau gosse.

Hélas pour lui, après la pluie vient toujours le beau temps, et c'est dédaigneuse que l'ex-femme de la pluie détourna la tête pour chercher du regard Grey-sama ou Lyon-sama.

_ Puis-je me joindre à toi? Lui demanda le jeune homme en prenant tout de même une chaise sans attendre son accord.

_ Juvia ne préfère pas. Juvia est déjà accompagnée.

_ Oh? Tu es devenue menteuse avec le temps, Juvia-chan? Insinua le mage de feu sans la croire une seconde. Allez, je sais que tu es en colère après moi parce que je t'ai larguée, mais on pourrait tout recommencer... Dit en détaillant sa silhouette avantageuse mise en valeur par une petite robe d'été toute simple, mais néanmoins très seyante sur elle.

Il se leva et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour la tirer de sa chaise, mais celle-ci récupérera son bras en le transformant en eau.

_Juvia n'ira nulle part avec toi. répondit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

_ Allez, ne fais pas ta mijaurée... Tu sais ce que je veux... Avait-il commencé à dire quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes jusqu'à la taille.

_ Tu n'as pas compris ce que la demoiselle t'a dit...

_ ...Qu'elle n'ira nulle part avec toi.

_ Et elle est effectivement accompagnée...

_... Par nous.

Juvia se retourna pour voir ses sauveurs. Lyon et Grey. Elle rougit puis se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant Bora.

Celui-ci était recouvert du côté droit d'une glace bleue claire et du côté gauche d'une glace bleu vert. Seule sa tête émergeait de l'iceberg qu'il était devenu. Elle prit ses deux gentlemans chacun par un bras pour s'en aller, tandis que ceux-ci adressaient encore des regards menaçants à la statue de glace. Sans se retourner, elle, Juvia balança un os à ronger à Bora, satisfaite d'avoir une vengeance après toutes ces années.

_ Tu as de la chance qu'il fasse beau. Dans deux heures tu pourras bouger.

Ils s'en allèrent tandis que Bora venait de percuter quelque chose.

Juvia, la femme de la pluie était en terrasse avec deux hommes, des mages de glace, qui plus est.

Et il faisait un soleil éclatant...

_T_T'_

Gajeel, qui s'était fait entrainé malgré lui par une Levy euphorique dans une virée shopping, aperçu le café avec soulagement. Il pourrait leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas un ou deux morceaux de métal et un verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout, car la crevette l'avait éreinté.

" OH! Regardes, Gajeel, cette œuvre est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas? lui demanda Levy, en le tirant par le gant. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait une exposition en plein air! disait la jeune femme en pointant le pauvre Bora, toujours prisonnier.

— Ce n'est pas une exposition, Crevette. C'est l'ex de Juvia qui a du la croiser avec ses deux mecs.

— Ah oui. acquiesça la bleue. Maintenant que tu le dit, on voit bien la différence de couleur entre la glace de Grey et celle de Lyon! Dis, tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique que la même magie soit si différente d'un mage à l'autre? Totomaru et Natsu, Grey et Lyon...

— Aye, aye... disait le metalleux en entrainant sa petite bleue à l'ombre, pendant que celle-ci emettait des théories par rapport aux couleurs de la magie.

Le mage de emprisonné dans la glace se disait lui, qu'il avait du traverser le miroir d'Alice sans s'en rendre compte...

Juvia, polyandre et Gajeel casé avec une ...crevette?


End file.
